monster_hunters_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess Williams
Tess Williams is a hunter for the Hunter's Guild and the primary protagonist of the Monster Hunters novel. As Tess is often seen wearing a set of Anjanath Armor, it is implied that she most likely hunted down and slew one at some point in the past. Armed with Dual Blades, Tess is more than willing to confront even the toughest of monsters, relying on her speed and agility to gain the upper hand. Recently, she has embarked on a journey to the Shadowy Deep to uncover the secrets of the mysterious Elder Dragon Zygarian. Background At a young age, Tess Williams lost her parents during a monster attack in Yukumo Village. Sometime after, Tess signed up to become a hunter under the Hunter's Guild, hoping to honor her parents and ensure no one else would suffer that same kind of loss. As the town of Mezeporta was suffering from constant attacks by a rampaging Anjanath, Tess was sent by a Guild Master to handle the threat. After hunting the Anjanath deep into the Old Jungle and successfully slaying the monster, Tess fashioned armor from the monster's remains before returning to the Hunter's Guild Headquarters in Dundorma, where she was formally welcomed into the Guild. As a High-rank hunter, Tess built a reputation through quests hunting down monsters like Deviljho and Rathalos. Her skills in combat and hunting quickly earned her recognition among the districts of Loc Lac, Minegarde, Moga Village and Val Habar. History Assignment at Pokke Village During the early Spring, Tess Williams was on an assignment for the Hunter's Guild in Pokke Village. Her mission was to track down a Bazelgeuse that had been terrorizing the villagers for a long time. Aided by her partner, the Guild Receptionist Sierra, Tess tracked down the Bazelgeuse high up in the Snowy Mountains, following a trail of blast marks caused by the Flying Wyvern's scales. While Tess was able to incapacitate the Bazelgeuse before it could launch another attack on Pokke Village, she bore witness to the emergence of a great Elder Dragon which had been camouflaged as part of the Snowy Mountains itself. The appearance of this Elder Dragon renewed the energy of the Bazelgeuse, forcing Tess to once again engage the beast while the Elder Dragon departed the mountains. After slaying the Bazelgeuse, Tess returned to Pokke Village to find the Great Elder chatting with Sierra in regards to the sudden appearance of an Elder Dragon. A New Mission After returning to Dundorma, Tess was summoned before the Guild Masters to report the results of her latest assignment and to receive a new task. The Great Elder explained to Tess that the appearance of an Elder Dragon in the Snowy Mountains had caused great distress among the Hunter's Guild. According to the Wycademy, the Elder Dragon had been identified as the legendary Zygarian, a beast with the unique ability to command other Elder Dragons in its vicinity. Notes * Tess was originally a character first made by Ryan Lee in Monster Hunter: World.